warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Marauder Bomber
The Marauder is the primary atmospheric bomber aircraft used by the Imperial Navy. The Marauder was previously used by the Imperial Navy as their primary bomber for operations in vacuum, but has since been replaced by the more powerful Starhawk Bomber. The aircraft is usually based on an orbiting starships, and can operate in the vacuum of space as well as in a planet's atmosphere. During a prolonged Imperial campaign, Imperial Navy airbases can be established on the ground, but due to the Marauder's extreme range they are located safely behind the front, sometimes even on another continent from the frontlines. During ground assault missions, the Imperial Guard forces on the ground will mark the enemy's positions with coloured flares. Sometimes experienced Imperial Navy Pilots will accompany the ground forces to better coordinate air strikes. Tactical Roles The Marauder Bomber is the workhorse of the Imperial Navy, mostly due to its extreme range, high speed and large payload for an aircraft of its modest size. The Marauder is used in several common tactical roles such as: *'Strategic Bombings' - The Marauder will fly long-range missions to attack enemy cities, spaceports, industrial centers, and supply routes. The Marauder can operate at extremely high altitudes that are usually out of the range of enemy anti-air defence weapons. During these missions the bomber is usually accompanied by Thunderbolt Fighters to provide anti-fighter support. *'Free Range Interdiction' - Marauder Bomber squadrons will fly deep into enemy territory without ground support and seek targets of opportunity. The bombers will attack targets that may have already been identified by aerial or orbital reconnaissance. These targets can include enemy supply convoys, fuel dumps, troops and vehicles in the open, airfields, and others as they present themselves. The Marauder is most effective in this role. *'Heavy Air Support for Ground Forces' - Marauder Bomber squadrons will fly in direct support of ground forces, striking targets along the front line and engaging enemy armour. These are generally the most dangerous, as the bombers have to fly at lower altitudes, allowing enemy anti-air weapons to target them and can sometimes cause friendly causalities. Variants There are several known variants of the standard Marauder Bomber in use by the Imperial Navy. These variants allow the Marauder to engage in different roles, or to be more effective in a single role. Known variants of the Marauder Bomber include the following: *'Marauder Destroyer' - By far the most widespread variant, the Destroyer variant replaces some the original Marauder's bomb capacity with missiles to engage enemy armoured units. It also replaces the nose-mounted Lascannons with 3 Twin-linked Autocannons to better engage enemy infantry. This variant was first developed during the Third War for Armageddon, to fight the Orks who had air superiority. *'Marauder Colossus' - The Colossus variant of the Marauder bomber replaces both the internal bomb storage and top-mounted turret of the original with room for a single warhead. The warhead carried by the Colossus is a single 10,000 kg Guided Bomb. This weapon allows the Marauder to destroy heavily fortified structures and positions. This variant also replaces the nose weapons with a single set of Twin-linked Heavy Bolters. *'Marauder Vigilant' - The Vigilant variant of the Marauder replaces the internal bomb storage and top-mounted turret of the original with sophisticated surveillance equipment. This variant is used to gather intelligence on enemy positions and bases, flying at a high altitude allows the craft to remain relatively safe. This variant also replaces the nose weapons with a single set of Twin-linked Heavy Bolters. Armament Fighta-Bommers]] The Marauder is armed with a large amount of weapon systems, including nose-mounted Twin-linked Lascannons, rear turret-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, dorsal-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolters, 12 x 200 kg High Explosive Bombs in an internal bomb bay, and up to 6 x 400 kg Heavy Bombs on an external bomb rack. The Destroyer variant replaces the Lascannons with 3 Twin-linked Autocannons and the rear-mounted Twin-linked Heavy Bolters with Twin-linked Assault Cannons. The Colossus and Vigilant replace the bomb storage with a single heavy bomb and surveillance equipment. They also replace the nose weapons with Twin-linked Heavy Bolters. All variants of the Marauder can be outfitted with ejector seats, flare or chaff launchers, extra armour for the cockpit, infra-red targeting equipment, illumination flares, and distinctive paint schemes and decals. Known Users of the Marauder Bomber *'The Imperial Navy' - The Marauder is the primary atmospheric bomber of the Imperial Navy, it can be found on nearly all warships that support ground operations and on airfields in the Imperium. *'Imperial Navy 501st Bomber Wing' - Marauder Bombers were used to great effect during the Taros Campaign against the Tau by the 501st Bomber Wing. *'Imperial Navy 2424th Bomber Wing' - The 2424th Bomber Wing used the Marauder Bomber during the Taros Campaign against the Tau and in the Third War for Armageddon against the Orks. *'Imperial Navy 23rd Bomber Wing' - The 23rd Bomber Wing made use of the Marauder Bomber during the battles fought on the Death World of Denkari-Prime. *'Imperial Navy 4521st Bomber Wing' - The 4521st Bomber Wing deployed the Marauder Bomber exclusively during the Third War for Armageddon against the Orks. It was during this conflict that the Marauder Destroyer variant of the aircraft was first conceived. *'Imperial Navy 133rd Bomber Wing' - The 133rd Bomber Wing made extensive use of the Marauder Bomber during the Betalis IV Campaign. *'Imperial Navy 1167th Bomber Wing' Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 229-40 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', pp. 93 *''Imperial Armour Aeronautica'', pp. 17-18 *''Tactica Aeronautica'', p. 31 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', p. 38 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'' (2nd Edition), p. 38 *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 76-79 Also See *Imperial Guard Vehicles Gallery Marauder04.png|A Marauder Destroyer of the 501st Imperial Navy Bomber Wing, painted green for operations in temperate climates Marauder02.png|A Marauder Bomber of the 133rd Imperial Navy Bomber Wing, painted in arctic tundra camouflage for the Betalis IV Campaign Marauder08.png|Marauder Bomber of the Imperial Navy 501st Bomber Wing, this particular craft fought during the Taros Campaign against the Tau Marauder05.png|A Marauder Destroyer, front view Marauder07.png|A Marauder Bomber, dorsal view Marauder06.png|A Marauder Bomber, front view Marauder09.png|The Marauder Vigilant variant of the Marauder Bomber Marauder10.png|The Colossus variant of the Marauder Bomber; its 10,000 kilogram Colossus Bomb is visible near the bottom of the aircraft Marauder0000.png|A Marauder Destroyer, front right view Category:M Category:Imperial Aircraft Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Attack Craft Category:Imperial Navy